Sentiment
by Gabby374
Summary: Set before the series. Mycroft Holmes was a man of solitude and logic. The Ice Man. Elizabeth Marie Holmes was an accident that both blessed and cursed his daily life. Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade came and threw it into Chaos. Eventual Mystrade.
1. First Meeting

**First Meeting:**

Mycroft Holmes led a private life. Very few people knew the depth of his involvement in the British Government and even less knew about his personal life. In fact, three people in Great Britain knew anything about the life he led when he wasn't in the Parlament, that being his parents and younger brother Sherlock. His baby brother was the exact reason why he was in this predicament, patiently waiting for Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade to enter his estate. Because Sherlock bloody Holmes decided to play detective consultant to Scotland Yard and Mycroft had to find out the reason why this man was willing to break many professional and ethical rules and put himself in line of firing for his brother. He would have much rather brought him to an abandoned warehouse outside of central London but alas there he was, at his home. Surprisingly he was forced in this predicament not because of his brother for once but because of his own mistake. A mistake he committed when he was much younger which continued to both haunt and bless his daily life. One that was on her way home from the last day in university before Christmas break who once again have forgotten to bring her keys and he would be damned if he wasn't home when she returned. The sentiment was indeed a disadvantage.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A booming voice called out throughout his house, making Mycroft sigh and close his eyes for a moment. This was going to give him a headache by the end of the day.

"Walk straight and turn to the right," Mycroft called out calmly as he folded up the newspaper he was scanning through and dropped it on the small table.

"Sorry, I was kind of dropped off here," a grey-haired man appeared through the door. Gregory Lestrade, exactly the man he was looking for. Mycroft quickly scanned through him, noting that he was right after work and looking quite stressed about a case judging by the state of his hair and the creases on his jacket.

"ah yes. Tea? Perhaps something stronger?" Mycroft asked returning a polite smile as he lifted the white teapot and poured himself a cup.

"No thanks, I'm more of a coffee guy, may I?" Greg pointed at the armchair before plopping down onto it. He sighed lightly as his back hit the comfortable leather.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes, I suppose you wish to know why you were brought in here?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose that would be nice. I'm-"

"Gregory Lestrade I am aware. It has come to my attention that you recently became involved with Sherlock Holmes. In fact, it appears that he is helping you out, Detective Inspector Lestrade. I wish to know what is your intention with my brother," Mycroft cut off the introductory pleasantries and went straight to the point. God did he hate small talk, it was so tedious.

"I didn't know he had a brother," Greg remarked with a small shrug. Not that was surprising, he barely knew anything about the new kid that joined him.

"Yes well, childish feuds die hard I suppose," Mycroft gave a forced small smile before taking a sip of the tea. Just then the front door slammed closed with a bang followed by a loud thud. Greg tensed involuntarily in his chair and shifted his eyes to the doorway, alerted by the sudden noise.

"I'm home!" a girlish voice boomed from the hallway followed by light footsteps smacking against the wooden floor.

"So sorry about this, " Mycroft muttered to Greg as he shifted to meet the girl who had no apparent problem with interrupting others people's conversation. Greg's eyebrows shot in surprise to see a teenager enter the room with a thick woollen coat and red nose. In his opinion, she couldn't have been older than seventeen. His gaze shifted between both of them, hardly believing what his eyes were seeing.

"Oh for God's sakes, what is that in your nose?" Mycroft narrowed his eyes at the girl as she strode across the room and tossed her jacket on the empty sofa.

"Nothing it's just an earring, it looked cool. I missed you too." She rolled her eyes almost playfully, ignoring his remarks.

"Cool? Self-mutilation is 'cool' now?"

"Self-mutilation? I went to a professional!"

"Professional, you say? Is that why your nose is currently in the process of getting infected due to the poor quality of the metal? Or perhaps it's professional due to the crooked position it was pierced by? Shall I continue?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow at her. It was the third time in the last couple of months when she came back home with an altered appearance in one way or another. While he may have read in a few of the parenting book that teenagers her age would be going through phases, it didn't mean he was pleased about it. Last time she had almost dyed her hair neon blue before he put his foot down.

"Dad!" Elizabeth exclaimed exasperated.

"Never the less, we will discuss this later on. We have a guest," Mycroft reminded and her eyes widened in surprise as if she only just noticed the man opposite her father.

"Oh hello, didn't see you there. We usually don't have...guests," She tried to explain as a slight blush graced her cheeks.

"Uh...yeah...Greg Lestrade, nice to meet you," Greg smiled politely and held out his hand.

"Elizabeth Marie Holmes, likewise," She grinned and shook his hand before stepping back and grabbing the cup that Mycroft was drinking and taking a sip herself. Greg coughed to mask the snort the escaped out of him at seeing Mycroft's face suddenly twist in disgust at her action.

"Don't you have something more interest to do than meddle where your nose doesn't belong?" He remarked dryly.

"No, not really," She shrugged in reply and briefly took out her phone to glance at it, missing her father's exasperated look.

"Elizabeth," His voice became much firmer with the warning.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you two to your devices," She defended herself but didn't make much of effort to move or leave the room.

"Now Elizabeth," Mycroft sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Righttttt... Fine. See you later then," She muttered before flashing light and slightly awkward smile to both of them before dashing out.

The room remained completely silent as both men listened to her footsteps becoming distant before vanishing completely. Mycroft was the first to break the silence as he glanced up at Greg.

"Sorry about that, she's going through a phase,"

"No...No it's alright. I didn't know you had a...daughter?" Greg asked just to confirm his suspicion. Having seen them both in the same room it wasn't hard for him to guess the relationship. They looked almost identical; the very same steel blue eyes, same pale complexion and jaw structure. The girl even had carbon-copy auburn curly hair that dropped past her shoulders. Only their nose and lips were different.

"Yes..well...not many people do. I guess you're one of the few now," Mycroft spoke with a hint of disdain at the thought of such notion. Greg tried not to take it personally, he could already see that both of the Holmes brothers were strange in their ways and so far Mycroft appeared to be the less insulting one which was a bonus.

"How old is she? If you don't mind me asking," Greg sounded curious. While he and his ex-wife didn't have children he always liked kids and the girl seemed nice if not a bit quirky.

"Fifteen. Now back to Sherlock," Mycroft reminded about the main topic they gathered for.

* * *

Their meeting lasted about an hour as they discussed the details of Sherlock's involvement with Greg. By the time they finished, it was already pitch black outside even though it was an early evening. Mycroft stood up and waited for Greg to put on his jacket before walking him out the door. There was already a black Audi waiting outside the door as Greg stepped out. He turned around before Mycroft shut the door.

" Oh and Mycroft, don't worry I won't tell anyone," He assured the man just in case.

"Of course you won't, mostly because of the NDA that you will sign but I appreciate the... _sentiment_ behind it."

"Grand then. I'll see you around I guess," Greg responded as he pulled the scarf closer to himself and stepped closer to the car.

"Goodbye, Gregory you'll be contacted if your assistance is needed,"

"It's Greg," He reminded lightly.

"Yes, of course. Gregory." With that, the doors slammed shut and Greg was left alone with the driver who seemed to refuse to have any sort of conversation.

* * *

It was after ten when the doors to his study had opened and socked footsteps made their way to where he was sitting on the couch with a book in front of the fireplace.

"So," Elizabeth spoke as she plopped down beside him and grabbed a blanket of the arm.

"Yes?" He asked not lifting his eyes off the book.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade,"

"Hmm,"

"Detective Inspector was in our home," She elaborated further, hoping to get more details off of him.

"Yes, you're observant as always dear," Mycroft smirked flipping a page.

"Why was he here?"

"Sherlock is buggering the Scotland Yard again. Gregory and I had a conversation about Sherlock's involvement in some of more...peculiar cases,"

"That's so cool! So, is uncle Sherlock gonna become a detective too?" Elizabeth quizzed him as her eyes lighted up with interest. Mycroft glanced at her for a second; she and her brother were close, closer than he would have wanted them to be but he couldn't say he was surprised. Elizabeth was much smarter than a normal child her age but still had some of the childish naivety and wonder kids had and she almost worshipped her uncle. And Sherlock wasn't the one to turn down someone's amazement at his antics. Plus he seemed to care enough about her and her presence around him seemed to have helped Sherlock behave somewhat so all Mycroft could do was to sit down and watch from afar.

"Consulting Detective I believe." He mumbled quietly and drowned himself back into the book.

"Hey, dad?" Elizabeth asked quietly, breaking the silence again.

"Hmm?"

"Are you gonna invite him over again?"

"Whatever for?" Mycroft asked with a slight surprise in his voice.

"Oh, I don't know…midday tea, or afternoon coffee, or perhaps something stronger?" She grinned cheekily looking him straight in the eyes.

"You better not be insinuating what I think you are,"

"All I'm just saying that he isn't a bad looking guy and from the lack of ring on his finger and the personal grooming that he is single and ready to mingle, if you catch my drift," Elizabeth teased with a wide smirk on her face.

"Stop talking right now,"

"Why not though?"

"It seems as if you wish to forget about your break and walk to university tomorrow morning," He threatened but there was no hostility in his voice, there never was for her.

"Alright, I'm shutting up already. No need to go to the extremes." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"An excellent choice dear,"

"Will you read out loud?" Elizabeth requested as she finally turned off her phone and put it on her chest. The warmth from the fireplace and the soft light emitting from the flames and a nearby lamp slowly made her drowsy. Adjusting to a more comfortable position and nudging her head until it laid comfortably on her father's lap.

"You're getting rid of the face atrocity tomorrow morning."

"mhm,"

"Very well," Mycroft cleared his throat before reading from the latest crime book that had caught his eye earlier on. It didn't take long till his soothing voice drove her to sleep.

* * *

**It's been a while. I recently rewatched Sherlock and now have a total obsession with it again. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update it regularly. Favourites, follows and comments are really appreciate and I love to read what ye think. I would like to mention, while the story primarily revolves about Elizabeth Holmes it will heavily include Mycroft, Greg and Sherlock and the family life they create. Also, it is a Mystrade story. As well as that ****if you have any prompts or suggestions leave a comment and I might write it in if it fits the story!**

**xx**


	2. Shopping

Few weeks have passed since Elizabeth first met DI Lestrade and Christmas was fast approaching. It was 20th of December and London was covered in a thin layer of snow with people rushing around the city trying to find last-minute presents. Nevertheless, people were in festive mood and crime appeared to have slowed down. At least that was what Sherlock saying. Or well complaining.

"Look at them. _All happy_," Sherlock grumbled as he stared out the window at the passers-by. His current apartment was small, cramped up with books, scientific instruments and hidden away body parts for experiments. Apparently, he befriended a morgue worker and charmed her enough to give in to his ridiculous requests. Elizabeth slouched in a worn-out small armchair, her legs dangling over the edge while she messed with the newest phone. Per Mycroft's request and with few strings pulled, she got her hands on the first iPhone that was going to be released to the public in a few years. And while it was still a prototype and a half-finished job, it was fun. She glanced at him for a second, Sherlock was still in his robe and messy-haired even though it was already past noon. Mycroft was out of town for the day so she had come to his apartment to annoy him for her own amusement.

"I'm sure someone will murder someone soon,"

"Oh, it would be Christmas!" Sherlock exclaimed huffing and strolling from the window into the kitchen where he banged the cabinet doors shut. Elizabeth grimaced at the loud noise of plates and mugs scraping against each other.

"Where's my tea?" Elizabeth asked seeing him return with freshly made tea and a packet of cookies a couple of moments later. He gave her one of his 'are you stupid?' looks.

"In the cabinet,"

"You could have made me some," She complained sitting up and reaching for the packet. She managed to grab three before he snatched the packet out of her hands and threw it further away from where she couldn't reach for more.

"Boring," He replied taking a sip out of his cup and dumping it on the table where it most likely would be forgotten for a while.

"What did you get dad for Christmas?" Elizabeth mumbled out with her face stuffed with the cookies. Sherlock grimaced as if he was in pain before plopping himself onto the couch.

"Nothing."

"You have to get him something," She replied staring at him.

"No I don't," He shot back as he closed his eyes and held his hands in prayer position under his chin.

"Yes, you do,"

"No."

"Yes,"

"Nope,"

"Sherlock, he's your brother!" Elizabeth argued back rolling her eyes. Swear to god he was the most stubborn man child she had ever met. While Mycroft and Sherlock's relationship was slowly improving to human norms there was still some animosity between them and she was determined to make them get along. And if she said he was going to get Mycroft a gift, he bloody was one way or another.

"So?"

"So get him something,"

"Hm," He just hummed in reply. She got out of her seat and walked the few steps until she was close enough to him and nudged the couch with her foot.

"Did you get me anything?"

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock looked up at her with a smirk while she was towering over him.

"Cause I'm your favourite niece," Elizabeth shrugged playfully, trying to read him. He always got her something for Christmas and birthdays, however small it was and while she had a hunch that this year was no exception, you could never be sure with Sherlock.

"That's not possible. You're the only offspring Mycroft had and even if that was not the case, the answer is still a no."

"Is it in the apartment?" She asked looking around the small place looking for anything out of place. The apartment might have been messy to someone who didn't know Sherlock, but everything had a place and usually didn't move out of the said place without a reason.

"Perhaps,"

"If I find it, can I have it?

"I don't care," He retorted and shut his eyes again.

"Sure," She grinned and started to investigate. Nothing was out of order in the sitting room and he never wanted her to be in his bedroom so she doubted he would hide anything for her there. Which only left the kitchen. At first glance, everything was in their rightful places until something caught her peripheral vision. On top of the cabinets near the fridge, there was a small vase with a dead plant in it but it was moved to the left more than usual.

Grabbing a chair by the table, she shoved it against the bottom cabinets and tried to reach for her gift. She even stepped on the counter but still even at that she was too short for it.

"Sherlock you're a dick!" She shouted giving up on getting it and jumped off, shoving the chair back into its place.

"What? Can't reach?" His voice boomed back but she couldn't hear any sound of him getting up never mind coming to help her.

"You bloody know I can't reach, help me," She remarked going back to where he was and crossing her arms. Mycroft and Sherlock were tall, but she was cursed to inherit her mother's short stature.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"Or I'll tell dad about the time you forgot about me and left me locked in all day in your stupid apartment," She smirked, loving that she had something over his head.

"It was a long time ago," He said but nevertheless stood up and went to the kitchen to retrieve her present.

"It was 4 days ago!" She called back after him.

"Whatever."

Sherlock returned a few seconds later with a small box in his hands. Without much thought, he tossed her the unwrapped package at her which she caught with ease and pried it open to see a necklace inside. It was a beautifully detailed snowflake that reflected light with a slightest movement and it hung on a thin silver chain.

"Holy shit Sherlock!" She breathed out staring at it. It was by far the nicest thing he had ever given her.

"I take it you like it," He simply stated as he looked her over. From her body language, he could deduce that she loved it. Which was good.

"Of course I bloody like it!"

"Good," Was all he said.

"So you did care!" She laughed as she took it out the box and moved her hair out of the way to put it on. Once it was securely on her neck she tossed the box on the couch.

"Nope," Sherlock replied as he picked up his violin from the corner. He was about to play a note but was interrupted by Elizabeth wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug. He stood still and tense as a statue still holding his bow and violin in the air but he didn't move to pull away. Not immediately.

"Thank you," To which Sherlock simply gave a shy smile and she released him before he was too uncomfortable.

"We are still going to get dad something. Come on," She cheekily remarked and dashed to get her coat before he could say anything.

* * *

They have been walking through central London for a good hour, dashing in and out the shops

And moving past the crowds but their search for Mycroft's gift was futile. There was nothing that they could find that Mycroft either would like or find useful.

"This is dull," Sherlock whined for the fifth time in the last ten minutes as they stared through the window of some shop.

"No, it isn't,"

"I hate people."

"Yes Sherlock, I know. I know! But it's not my fault that you didn't buy dad a present," Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she decided that the shop wasn't worth their time and started to walk again.

"I don't want to," He grumbled, flipping the lapels of his jacket closer to his face with a frown on his face.

"Tough,"

"What are we even looking for? He has everything," Sherlock wasn't giving up and seemed to be set on annoying them both.

"That's not the point, It's Christmas,"

"Christmas makes no sense anyway. Everyone is celebrating the birth of a fictional character that may or may have not existed centuries ago while also lying to their offsprings about an imaginary fat man that goes down a chimney and _gives presents_." He spat out, disgusted at the meaning of all the festivities.

"I don't care. You're getting dad a present," Elizabeth responded.

"What the hell will I give then?" He challenged her again.

"I don't bloody know. An umbrella for all I care! Just get something," She exclaimed irritated but he froze in place, his face turning into a smirk as an idea shot into his mind.

"Sherlock no. I was joking. Don't get him an umbrella!" She called after him but it was no use, he was already making his way across the street into an antique shop.

"You're ridiculous," Elizabeth remarked for the third time staring at the umbrella. It was a nice, thin yet long enough to comfortably lean against with copper coloured wooden handle. But still, it was an umbrella for god's sake.

"You demanded that I get him something. I got him something. Now shut up." He snapped back as they made their way across the city to his apartment.

"Is that Greg?" Elizabeth asked suddenly as she noticed a grey-haired man smoking a cigarette outside a small grocery shop.

"Greg?"Sherlock asked confused as to what she was on about till his eyes fell upon DI Lestrade. While he saw the man often enough and helped him out with cases he never bothered to learn the man's name. Names were boring.

"Greg!Good to see you again! How are you?" Elizabeth called out when they were close enough to the man. Greg dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it as he smiled at them.

"Ye met? How? Mycroft of course! I swear he never knows how to stay out-" Sherlock began muttering as he squinted between Greg and her before she elbowed him to the side to shut him up. He sucked in a harsh breath of air and sent her a glare but nonetheless, he chose storm inside the shop leaving them alone.

"I'm pretty good, how are you? Elizabeth right? Enjoying your break?" Greg asked politely, making small talk.

"As much as I can with Sherlock around."

"And how's Mycroft?"

"Busy enough at the minute. Christmas makes the job so much longer. Doing much for Christmas?" She asked curiously, an idea popping into her head.

"No. No plans anyway,-,"

"You should join us for Christmas. It's just gonna be dad, me and Sherlock. My grandparents are out of the country so it's going to be a quiet enough evening." She cut him off before he could say anything else. From the look of surprise on his face, he was not expected to be suddenly invited for Christmas by his somewhat colleague's niece.

"I don't know I don't want to-" He started, not sure how to get himself out.

"Come on, it will be...fun! Also, you'd get to see Sherlock celebrating Christmas. Do you really want to miss that?" She grinned innocently.

"Fine, if your dad doesn't mind." He finally gave in to her offer and pulled the jacket closer to himself. The weather was cooling down as the evening slowly approached.

"Oh, he won't! Here, can I have your phone number? I'll text you the details," Elizabeth suggested pulling out her proper blackberry, the phone that she actually used and typed in his number into contacts.

"Right. Cheers. I uh better go, kind of on my break so…,"

"Oh, no worries. I'll see you later!" She grinned pocketing her phone back into her jacket.

"Tell Sherlock I said bye," Greg said as he hailed a cab for himself.

"Will do! Also, dad likes 2001 St Emilion," Elizabeth called out the last second before he left.

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Holy shit! That's genius," Elizabeth exclaimed finally hearing the full plan that Sherlock had in mind with the Umbrella. She had no idea how he came up with the idea to weaponise the seemingly everyday object or how it would be implemented but she loved it. She knew the work Mycroft did was important to him and the nation but he was just a man and she constantly worried that something could happen, at least with this he would have something to fight with if his security failed.

"Thanks," Sherlock replied rolling his eyes at her excitement.

"I meant the gift, not you," Elizabeth joked as she rubbed her hands together, the cold getting to her slowly.

"No you didn't," he simply stated as they crossed yet another street.

"No, I didn't. That's so cool, dad is gonna love that," Elizabeth agreed with him.

"Hm, I think he will like yours better."

"You think so?" She asked hopefully. Shopping for Mycroft Holmes was almost impossible and Elizabeth was determined to outdo herself every single year. This year she went out of her way to find something for him but she was nervous he wouldn't like it.

"Certain." Sherlock smiled lightly before pulling her off to the side where he knew a good and inexpensive dinner was.

"Good, I'm glad."

"Chips?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't feel suicidal," She rolled her eyes at his notion that only suicidal people were entitled to chips.

"You don't but I might if I have to bear another minute of this. Also, Mycroft might kill me if I let you starve to death"

"Chips it is!"

* * *

A few Hours Later:

"You did what?!" Mycroft shouted after her as she made her way up the stairs to her room. A wide grin never leaving her face. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far! This was quite fun to write. Hopefully, Sherlock wasn't too OC. As always, follows, favourites and comments are always appreciated so let me know what you think! Like I said before if you want a particular prompt in the series let me know and I will write it if it fits the story.**

**Also sorry if there are grammar errors, its 2 am lol.**

**Thanks, xx**


End file.
